A Day in the life of a Monster
by Irishcream-cupcakes
Summary: Follow Cassandra an everyday monster as she lives her life. Maybe she should have listened to her nests warnings more. Be careful or the Winchesters will kill you. Short Story


Ever since I was 'born' I've heard stories of monsters that go bump in the night. All these monsters do is kill our kind. I've learned to hide my tracks but the stories stuck with me. My brothers and sisters of my last nest were not as worried as I was. That's what got them get killed. I was gone the night when the two monsters came into my home and killed my family. When I returned I was so distressed. I ran for a long while until I met another of my kind.

"Hey babe, wanna go somewhere with me?" The man I was dancing whispered to me. I nodded and followed the man away from the bar. My throat was dry, I could use a snack. He led me to a dark ally and pushed me up against a wall. When he smiled a row of sharp teeth emerged.

"This is why you don't go with strangers Babe!" He laughed. I pushed him away before he could bite me. I bared my fangs to the other vampire.

"Ah so you're the same as me huh? Sorry Hun this area is for my nest only!" He went to punch me and I ducked. He jumped back and got ready for another attack.

"I don't even have a nest so no worries." I snarled at him. He frowned at me from his crouched position.

"What happened to your nest?" He questioned standing up straight. He tried to take a step towards me and I bared my fangs. He scowled but stayed where he was.

"Monsters killed them." I said.

"Sorry to break it to you Babe, but we are the monsters." He said with a smirk.

A growl ripped from my throat.

"They were my family! All we were doing was living! What gives them the right to say we're the monsters?" My fangs retracted as tears slipped from my eyes. The man walked towards me and gave me a sad smile. When I couldn't see his fangs anymore I relaxed. He put his hand on my shoulder and said "Why don't you come with me, you can stay with my nest for a while." I nodded. Maybe I could start anew.

We walked towards a building filled with bright lights that hurt my eyes and loud music that hurt my ears. We walked inside and it almost became unbearable. Hot bodies danced with each other grinding and drinking and all I could think was 'mhmm snacks'. The man led me away from the feast and towards a staircase descending into the basement. As we walked down the stairs the noise and lights faded away. The man looked towards me.

"The names Victor."

"Cassandra"

Victor smiled and opened a door at the bottom of the stairs. Vampires sat at tables drinking blood from cups and dancing with each other.

"A vampire bar? How amusing."

Victor laughed at my reaction and led me away from the vampire bar. Down and few halls and we were there. A large room stood before me. A bed and a table sat in the room.

"This is your place. Try not to eat all the dancers upstairs." He smirked at me and left.

I sat on my new bed. Looking around I thought to myself 'I could have a great life here."

"Hey you're the new girl right?" A redheaded girl asked. I nodded and drowned the blood in my cup.

"Well newbie, a few of us are going upstairs for a hunt. Wanna come?" She asked. I could see her fangs through her smirk. I got up from my seat and walked with her as she led me towards her group. A man with large muscles snarled at me.

"Why's the newbie coming?"

I bared my fangs at the man. The redhead put her hand on my shoulder to stop me from attacking him.

"Enough Henry."

Henry snarled at her.

"Let's just get going already." Another vampire said. The redhead and her group led me up the stairs. I could hear the blood pumping through our victims' veins upstairs. We emerged from the basement and spilt up. A male on the dance floor caught my attention. I strutted over to him making sure my hips swayed from side to side. The man met my glaze and immediately wrapped his arms around me. We began to dance. My hands traveled down his chest as I brought my lips up to his ear.

"Let's go somewhere."

The man smirked and I took that as my go ahead. I grabbed his hand and led him outside. We walked a little ways until I came across an alley. I steered him into it and we came across a dead end.

"You sure we didn't go the wrong way?" He asked. I smiled letting my fangs peak through my lips. The man's eyes widened and he tried to run past me. I punched him and he went flying into the wall. I walked up to him. His head was bleeding and the smell over whelmed my senses. I dug my teeth into his neck. Blood ran down my throat quenching my thirst. Human blood was always my favourite. I wiped some blood from my face with my finger. I sucked the blood off satisfied with my kill. I grabbed a lighter from my back pocket and light the drained body on fire.

_"Be careful or the Winchesters will find you!" _

The memory of my last nest's warnings came to mind. Maybe they should have listened to their own warnings.

I came back from my hunt and met with the redhead again. She smirked at me and said "Welcome to the nest."

Victor walked over to us and the redhead seemed to shrink away. I send her a curious look but she ignored me. I looked over at Victor and he smiled at me.

"Hello Ava. I was wondering if I could steal Cassandra away from you for a bit?" He said with such authority. I knew it wasn't really a question. Ava nodded meekly and slipped away from us. Victor frowned as she disappeared.

"So much disrespect these days." He mumbled to himself. We walked down a hallway to a door I've never seen. We entered what appeared to be an office. Victor sat behind the desk and gestured to the seat opposite of him. I sat down and glance around the office. A human skeleton sat on the chair next to me. Books covered in dust were scattered on the floor of the room.

"I know it needs some work. I did just become the leader of this little nest you know." Victor said setting his feet on top of the desk. When I didn't reply Victor sighed and took his feet down. He leaned over the desk his hand clasped together. If he wasn't a vampire I would have thought him a business man.

"Look Cassandra. You've been here a few days now. I think it's time you know." He starts "My nest and I have been living here for years now. We fear that Hunters will find us soon." I bristled at the thought.

Victor continued "I brought you here to help. You say you're last nest was killed by two hunters. Do you think they know you are here?"

I haven't thought about it. I've been so distressed about my family's murder I hadn't even touch the subject that they could still be looking for me.

"I-I… They could be." My hands began shaking. This nest was going to die because of me.

"Good." Victor said, sitting back again with his feet up. Shock ran through my body.

"What?" I asked. Victor chuckled at me.

"Let them come. Hunters should learn that we are a nest that shouldn't be messed with."

I stood up shaking. This time it was anger, not fear.

"You're going to get everyone in this nest killed!" I screamed at him. Victor's good nature disappeared as soon as I spoke. He snarled at me and rose from his desk.

"They are two measly Hunters! We are many while they are few. We will defeat them." His voice was low and calm almost scarily so.

"I won't stay if you go through with this! I'll leave and take the hunters following with me!" My voice shook as I spoke. Victor glared as me. His eyes were as sharp as the blades that cut off my family's heads.

"You will not leave! I brought you here! I cared for you when you had no other! Even if you try to leave you wouldn't be safe. Hunters and vampires alike will be hunting you down! Word will spread that you are a traitor to all vampires, that you killed your last nest and tried to kill ours! You will not survive if you leave!" Victor shouted at me. I shank back and thought of what he said. I had no choice. I had to stay.

"I'm sorry Victor." I muttered and slipped out the door.

It has been a week since the conservation with Victor. Word has spread that hunters are on our trail. Victor is not worried though. He says that we have the strength to beat them. Not everyone is sure though. Some of the vampires have started to go missing. Some people think it's the hunters but I know better. Victor is killing off the vampires who might run away from the fight. The ones that might get us killed. Ava says her sister Emily has been missing for a few days. I don't tell her that she's probably dead.

Each day we wait for the hunters to appear. Each day nothing happens. I am still angry at Victor for doing this but now I'm more scared of dying.

Then it happened. A creak from the staircase set us off. We all ran and spilt to hide. The element of surprise was going to help us Victor said. The stairs creaked as the hunters walked down. I sniffed the air realizing there was only two; the two that killed my family. The door opened and a man with a machete walked in. Another with long hair walked in behind the other.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." The shorter of the two said.

"Dean, they are probably hid-" the other never got to finish. Ava and a few other vampires jumped out at the two boys. One clean swing and Ava's head was gone. I almost screamed out but I knew I couldn't. It would give away my hiding place. A few more swings and the rest of Ava's group were dead. A few minutes went by before the next group emerged. Blood was sprayed everywhere when Henrys head came flying in my direction. More and more vampires were killed in this bloody fight and the boys barley had any scrapes. When all were dead Victor came out from the shadows. He snarled at the hunters.

"Aw looked, daddy vamp is mad we destroyed his wittle family!" The smaller hunter said swinging the machete in his hand. Victor ran and kicked the smaller hunter in the chest. The hunter went flying into some chairs. The large hunter swung his machete at Victor but Victor jumped away. Victor threw a punch and the hunter dodged. I saw the smaller hunter get up and reach into his jacket. He pulled out a needle filled with something red. The hunter sneaked up on Victor who was still fighting the larger hunter.

'TURN AROUND!' I screamed in my mind. The small hunter stuck the needle into Victor and he fell to the ground. Victor screamed in pain on the floor. 'Dead man's blood. They gave him dead man's blood!' I wanted to help victor out. He was all I have. I sprung from my hiding place and jumped on the small hunters back. I bit down on his neck and I heard his scream out.

The larger one pulled me off the other hunter and threw me onto the floor. I saw him raise his machete above his head ready to strike. I looked over to Victor who was still writhing in pain. I heard a swoosh of air and I looked up just in time to see the hard eyes of the Hunter who was about to kill me. A glint of light from the machete caught my attention as it swung towards my neck. I closed my eyes and mumbled out my last words.

"Be careful or the Winchesters will kill you."


End file.
